


Boudoir

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys, and go to hell after this too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu looks his best in his made to fit costumes.Not the ones he wears on the ice.But the ones he wears for Javier's eyes.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yes, I know I said I would finish two of my ongoing fics before doing anything else, but I got stuck on one of them and then came across these super pretty lingerie things and... yeah, this is the result.
> 
> The fic will have 5 chapters (for now) and they won't be too long, but I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> For now, the intro!
> 
> Enjoy!!

If there is one thing no one can deny is that Yuzuru Hanyu has a beautiful body.

Carefully crafted through years and years of training, it is all hard muscle and smooth skin. It shows every time he’s on the ice, tight costume fit snuggly to mold to every curve and dip of his physique.

If there is anyone who can attest to this truth, that is Javier Fernandez.

The first time he took notice of the gorgeous lines of his rink mate’s body, he had been intrigued, going through a phase in which he was just discovering he might be as attracted to men as he was to women. The following times, he had to take cold showers right there in the club’s locker room, biting his lips and shivering in the cold. After a few months though, he stopped feeling guilty, and decided to indulge in the wild fantasies of taking advantage of Yuzuru’s flexibility to have him in the craziest positions, pleasuring each other in a haze of lust.

The first time it really happened, Javier thought he had died and gone to Hell. It was in the madness that followed Shanghai, Javier high on his win and Yuzuru frustrated on his lost. Both had met in the hallway, and Yuzuru had taken his hand and dragged him to his room, slamming the door close and pinning Javier to it before devouring his mouth. Soon there was a hand down his pants, stroking his cock firmly and Javier did the same.

It is an experience he will never forget. The day he finally discovered what Yuzuru Hanyu wears underneath those tight costumes of his.

He remembers looking down when he felt the material, unsure whether it was real or just a product of his imagination. He had had fantasies like these, too. But nothing would have prepared him for the sight of Yuzuru’s cock straining against cream-colored lace, barely visible but so strikingly there. _‘They pretty’_, the Japanese told him in the aftermath, both sitting on the floor with the other’s release still on their hands.

Needless to say, Javier fully agrees.

In the following years, once their relationship is established and they become more comfortable with each other, they both explore this taste the younger has for lingerie. It goes from panties and garter belts, to bodysuits and cages. Javier makes it a point to find a pretty piece of lingerie for Yuzuru in every city he visits, his own private and naughty version of a souvenir.

But his all-time favorites, the ones that turn him into a lust-driven beast, are the creations Yuzuru himself orders. Made to fit and based on the things he does on his first love, and as beautiful and intricate too.

The first one, the one that started it all, came after Pyeongchang.


	2. White Pearls And Black Khol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the emotions of the day, he is greeted by the most stunning creature.
> 
> He is a vision of white lace and white pearls and dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one is up!! Any idea which program it might be?  
Here are some images of what Yuzu wears:
> 
> [Bodycage](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0804/3239/products/71340224_2609796575748524_8492221762438692864_n_1_1024x1024.jpg?v=1570049052)
> 
> [Collar and epaulettes](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0804/3239/products/FSP2031_1024x1024.jpg?v=1541887131)

Javier is exhausted by the time he makes it back to his room in the Olympic villa. All the emotions he had experienced through the day have left him tired to the bone, and he wants nothing more than to go to bed. He winces when he remembers his boyfriend of two years, and the emotional rollercoaster he too had gone through.

His phone pings with a new notification, a new message from Yuzuru.

_‘I wait in your room. See you soon’_ followed by a bunch of Japanese emojis Javier is too tired to try and figure out. He smiles, nonetheless, at just how sneaky Yuzuru can be sometimes. A ninja, like his fans call him sometimes.

He drags his feet through the hall and sighs when he reaches the door to his room. He swipes the card and quickly goes in, shutting the door softly. He leans on it for a few seconds, sigh of relieve escaping his mouth. There’s a faint light coming from close to the bed and Javier smiles again.

“I’m here, _mi amor_.” He says as he walks in. “Sorry I took so-“

The words die in his mouth. Javier gapes, jaw dropping to the floor and brain short-circuiting, eyes wide and roaming the vision that greets him.

There, standing before the bed, is Yuzuru dressed in an intricate white piece of lingerie. The bodycage made of white lace and pearls crisscrosses around his shoulders, chest, abdomen and groin, creating beautiful patterns. Around his neck he wears a high collar of the same materials that drops to his chest, and his shoulders are covered with white fringe epaulettes finished with pearls.

Yuzuru has lined his eyes with soft khol and his lips shine with the transparent gloss he wears.

Javier recognizes it immediately.

“_Mi cisne…_” he whispers, caught in the spell Yuzuru has created.

The Japanese smiles and turns slowly, showing off this new acquisition that is fast becoming Javier’s favorite. The Spaniard groans when he sees the glint of gold in between Yuzuru’s ass cheeks, a little present Javier got him for their first anniversary.

He takes two steps and kisses the younger with all he has, nipping at his lower lip and ravishing his mouth. It soon gets hard to breathe, but Javier takes a big breath and dives back in, kissing him again while his hands play with the lace and pearls.

“Fuck, I wanna devour you…” he says, voice husky and raw with desire. “You look so fucking amazing, _nene_.”

Yuzuru whines at the pet name, and Javier smirks. The sexy little thing is a box of surprises, and the Spaniard loves to take full advantage of the language kink Yuzuru has. His hands go to the epaulettes and push down, gently but firmly, the younger taking the hint and going on his knees. He makes quick work of the Spaniard’s pants, humming in approval to the lack of underwear and wastes no time taking him in his mouth. Javi loves the way Yuzu blows him when they’re like this, lost in too much adrenaline and pleasure, running purely on emotions and instincts. It’s dirty and wet, with his cock down Yuzu’s throat in seconds, drool dripping down the corner of his lips and tiny whines and groans mixing deliciously with Javier’s moans. He grabs a fistful of Yuzu’s hair and pulls him off, his breathing labored, and Yuzuru smirking, wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand.

Javier watches as he stands up, slowly and gracefully, and enjoys the little yelp when he grabs him by the back of his thighs, lifting him off the floor and into his arms. He takes the few steps to the bed and drops the Japanese on it, kneeling on the bed too. He manhandles Yuzuru until he has him on his knees, ass up in the air. He hums and caresses the smooth skin of his ass, before slapping hard.

“Ah!” Yuzuru screams, moaning long. “Yes! More!”

“There he is…” Javier smirks, leaning to bite the flesh of his ass before slapping the other cheek. “You were being too quiet, _mi amor_.”

“Habi…” Yuzuru whines, and it has the Spaniard smiling triumphant. It is one of those rare occasions in which Yuzuru looks so far gone he will relinquish all control to Javier. “Come on, Habi…”

“Someone’s impatient…” the older says, running his hands up and down Yuzu’s sides.

“I got so pretty for you…” Yuzuru says. “Order this to celebrate medal… Don’t I look pretty?”

“You look positively sinful…” Javier answers.

He takes pity on Yuzuru and spreads his cheeks, grinning when he sees the gold plug fitted in Yuzuru’s hole. It was something Javier had wanted to try for a while, plugging Yuzuru, and they got around it a few months into their relationship. Javier will never forget the day Yuzuru showed up for training plugged.

The one he wears now is made of solid gold, with Yuzuru’s initials engraved on the base.

Javier grabs the base and slowly starts pulling it off, rolling his eyes at Yuzu’s string of _‘come on, Habi!’_ and _‘motto hayaku’_. He slaps the side of his thigh with his free hand, finally getting the plug out and growls at Yuzuru’s whining. He kneels and leans his body on Yuzuru’s back, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t worry.” He says, spitting on his hand and taking his cock in it, wetting it before bringing it to Yuzu’s hole. “I’ll plug you right back in a moment.”

He thrusts hard, sheathing his member inside Yuzuru’s tight walls and groaning at the heat and tightness of it. Yuzuru screeches, and Javier would be worried if he didn’t know the little minx likes it like this. Hard, fast and a little painful.

“_Joder, que estrecho…_” he mutters between groaning and moaning, hands gripping the younger’s hips. “_Siempre estrecho y caliente, nene._”

“Habi!” he whimpers and Javier smirks.

He thrusts hard, going as deep as he can and as fast as he can, enjoying Yuzuru mumbling and moaning. A particular thrust has him screaming and Javier loses all remaining control, chasing his pleasure while his eyes fixate on the pearls swinging back and forth, the fringe moving with Yuzuru’s body, his delicate hands taking hold of his dick and stroking it in time to Javier’s thrust.

“_¿Te vas a correr, amor?_” Javier whispers and he receives a sob and whiny _‘hai!’_ for an answer. “Go on, then.”

He does, staining his hand and the lower parts of his set. Javier groans and thrusts once, twice before pulling out and turning Yuzuru to lie on his back, stroking his dick hard in his tight fist and coming all over Yuzuru’s gorgeous lingerie. His arms give and he falls on top of the younger, sluggishly moving to lie by his side instead.

They stay like that for who knows how long, Yuzuru with his eyes closed and humming while Javier plays with the fabric and decorations of the set. He props up on his elbows and kisses Yuzuru slowly, passionately. He leaves a trail of kisses from his forehead to his neck, down to his collarbones and presses a longer kiss to Yuzu’s chest, right where he can feel his heart beating.

“My beautiful and naughty swan…” Javier whispers and Yuzuru chuckles, still a little breathless. “I expect more of these.”

“We’ll see” is Yuzuru’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments! A little hint for the next one: it's the only color Javi's and Yuzu's flags share!
> 
> Translations time!
> 
> "Mi cisne" --> My swan  
"Nene" --> baby  
"Motto hayaku" --> faster  
"Joder, que estrecho..." "Siempre estrecho y caliente" --> Fuck, so tight... Always tight and hot  
"¿Te vas a correr, amor?" --> Are you going to cum, love?


	3. Ruin It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi is back in Canada. Yuzu is happy. Or he was, until his damn short.
> 
> Time for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, lovelies!! 'Boudoir' is back!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and as always, English is not my first language, so please ignore the mistakes. Also, I wrote this at work (productivity who? Never heard of it) so there may be more typos than usual.
> 
> Yuzu's outfit for this chapter! [front](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0804/3239/products/FSP1602-Edit_1024x1024.jpg?v=1574539284) [back](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0804/3239/products/FSP1609-Edit_1024x1024.jpg?v=1574539284)

Javier looks around with nostalgia, trying not to dwell on the negative thoughts running through his mind. Being back in Toronto, back at Cricket Club, is something he has been itching for for months now, and it may or may not have something to do with his boyfriend. The last time he had been in Canada, Yuzuru was injured and in one of those weird headspaces of his, so Javier had waited for the Japanese to come to him.

This time, Yuzuru is healthy and about to start his competitive season and completely taken off guard when he sees Javier talking to a reporter next to the registration desk. Javier chuckles and David snorts by his side. Yuzuru comes closer, eyes wide and smile blinding and Javier melts.

“Whipped.” David says between coughs. Yeah, he is.

They hug and fuck, it’s been long. Too long. Javier is reluctant to let go, but there are tens of photographers around them and Yuzuru has to compete. Javier follows David to a reserved sitting area and makes a face at the high glass, the cut of it right on his face. The competition starts, and the little pang of nostalgia returns. He does miss this, maybe not the nerves or anxiety he sometimes had to go through, but the thrill of a competition, the exhaustion right after he finishes. There are whispers going around that turn deafening loud as Yuzuru takes the ice, new Otoñal costume fully on display as he takes his starting position. Javier winces when he misses the Salchow and exhales loudly.

“You okay, Javi?” David asks.

“It’s a good thing I booked my own hotel room.” he says.

Because yes, as soon as he is done and out of sight, Yuzuru send him a text. _‘I will let you know when we meet.’_ Short, simple, formal. Ouch.

The day of the free is a little better. Yuzuru texts him good morning, filled with emojis and Javi knows Yuzuru is feeling better, and ready to win. And win he does, purple extravaganza of a costume included, and it would most likely look ridiculous on anyone else, but it molds to every line and curve of his body. Add the flower crown and he looks ethereal. He makes a note to send Nam a present.

His phone vibrates in his pocket when he is exiting the venue and he gulps. Fuck. _Fuck_. He runs to his rental car and slams the door before daring to look at the photo again. It’s just a photo of his lower body, on his side, clearly lying on a bed. There are bruises around his hip, but all Javier can see is the thin lines of purple satin around his waist.

“_Joder…_” he mutter and bites his lips. His phone beeps again, another text, and he sends a quick prayer because it is the hotel address.

He starts the engine and drives, trying to focus on the road and not on whatever sinful contraption Yuzuru might have bought. He makes it to the hotel in record time, and thanks his lucky star there are no fans around. Yuzuru usually registers him as guest when he visits him like this, and this time is no difference. He takes the elevator, tapping his foot because the ride seems to take forever, and he sprint-walks to the room, tapping the card to the reader and closing the door softly behind him.

“Javier.” Yuzuru’s voice calls from further in the room.

He walks with deliberate steps, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever Yuzuru has prepared. He gets to the main room and sucks in a harsh breath. There he is, standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, dressed in a gorgeous purple body cage, decorated with flowers in a lighter shade. His dick is hard against his stomach, his nipples pink and hard as well. The kohl is there once again, and this time, he’s lips look alluring and inviting painted in the same shade as the suit.

“Fuck, _nene_.” Javier says and Yuzuru smirks.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do.” Yuzuru says and a shiver runs down Javi’s spine. “Strip and get on the bed.”

He does as he is told, quickly shedding his clothes and goes to the bed, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass to the Japanese. He bites his lip when he feels him get on the bed too. There hands on his ass and Yuzuru is so close he can feel his body heat.

“_Nene…_” he whimpers.

“I’m going to fuck you tonight.” he says, squeezing his ass cheeks. “And you can only come when I say so.”

He nods and takes a deep breath when he feels two fingers rubbing a sticky substance around his hole before he plunges them in. Javier screams, because it’s been so long, and it burns but it feels so fucking good. He finger-fucks him hard, fingers going deep and just short of brushing his prostate. It’s infuriating and it has Javier growling and groaning because it is not enough. Javier starts pushing back on the fingers and Yuzuru stops, fingers deep in him. He only starts moving them again when Javier is still.

“You get what I give or nothing.” Yuzuru tells him, voice low. Javier shivers.

Soon he has three fingers in him, his dick hard and balls heavy. He starts babbling, begging for more, for Yuzuru fucking him, for anything that will bring him close.

“Do you want my cock?” Yuzuru asks as he drapes himself over Javier and nibbles on his ear. Javi’s answer is a whimper and a nod. “Tell me.”

“I- I want to- fuck!” Yuzuru’s finger brushes ever so lightly his prostate. “I want to ride you, Yuzu please!”

“Good answer.” Yuzuru smirks and sits up, slapping Javi’s thigh so he lies on the bed on his back.

Javier drinks in the sight again, this time covered in a sheen of sweat, cock still hard and he moans when he finally notices the matching purple cock ring around the base. Yuzuru waves his hand, asking him to move to the side so he can lie down. He runs his hands over his own body and takes the lube, lathering it on his cock and making it wet, more than necessary but he knows Javi loves it like this.

“Go on.” he says, smirk in place and hands behind his head.

Javi licks his lips, looking at the cock like it’s candy and he climbs on his lap, positioning himself and taking it in his hand. He strokes the cock a couple times, just to hear Yuzuru growl, and sinks down slowly. It’s too much and he hasn’t had anything bigger than a finger in him in a long time, but Yuzuru throws his head back and moans, and Javier sinks the rest of the way. His eyes shut because it hurts, it burns and he’s a little out of air. Gentle hands come to his hips and caress the skin softly. He can feel Yuzu’s thighs tensing with the effort to keep still while he gets used to it. Javi moves a little, tentative and hums.

“Javi, okay?” Yuzu asks and he sighs and nods. Even when he is like this, seemingly possessed and wanting nothing but to dominate Javi out of his mind, there’s always such a gentle side to him.

“Fuck me.” Javi says and it’s all Yuzuru needs.

He thrusts up and slaps Javi’s thigh to get him to move. The Spaniard starts bouncing, building up speed as he goes, Yuzuru thrusting up to meet him. They find a rhythm and Javi’s legs burn with the effort but it’s worth it to see the almost feral expression on Yuzu’s face. He rests his hands on top of his chest and twists his fingers in the delicate material Yuzu wears. It’s good, so good but not enough. He needs it harder, deeper, faster. Javier sobs and Yuzu smirks.

“Want more?” he asks.

“_Nene, por favor…_” he knows Spanish does things to Yuzuru and he bites his lip to hide the triumphant smirk when the Japanese sits up and flips them over, rearranging Javier the way he wants him before he starts fucking him with all the pent-up frustration he feels, until the older is a blabing mess, words slurred and tears running down his face.

“Fucking jump…” Yuzuru swears and he speeds up, knocking the air out of Javi who just gasps. “Fuck! So close.”

He pulls out and Javi whines, feeling the orgasm that was brewing fade away. His eyes zero on Yuzuru getting rid of the cock ring, and stroking himself hard and fast.

“Close your eyes.” He says, staring right into Javi’s soul.

He closes his eyes, breathing hard, and a few seconds later he feels something sticky and hot on his face. He moans because, _fuck_, Yuzuru really did just come on his face. He brings two fingers to clean the bit of cum on his left eye and opens them, looking at his boyfriend as he pops them in his mouth and sucks. Yuzuru keeps staring at him, expression still stern when he turns around and Javi’s hands move on their own, cupping his ass that looks so good like this. The Japanese wiggles his hips and he lets go, watching intently as he positions himself, ass over his face and his mouth so close to his dick.

“Eat me.” Yuzuru orders.

Javi groans, spreading him and running his tongue over the cleft, smirking at the full-body shiver that goes through the other. He knows he is good at this, and he loves doing it. All the smugness flies out of him when Yuzuru takes his dick in his mouth and deep-throats him.

“Fuck!” he screams. Yuzuru stops and lets the dick fall out of his mouth with a pop, loud and obscene and it turns Javi on beyond measure. “_Nene_… come on.”

“Eat me first.” he says, turning his head to smirk at his lover. “Then you get to ruin this set.”

It gets Javier going faster than the speed of light, running his tongue over the cleft again before spitting over the puckered hole and circling it. Yuzuru deep-throats him again, his toes curling and muscles tensing. He keeps going though, memories from that night in Pyeongchang and the way he had covered the first set in cum fueling him. He sucks at the hole just as Yuzuru swallows around his length and he cums hard, digging his fingers in Yuzu’s ass hard enough to leave marks. The Japanese swallows, coughing a little, but determined. When he sits up, he turns his head to look at Javi.

“Hmm…” he says, moving from Javi’s lap to kneel by his side and he leans in to kiss him. “That was fast.”

“_Niñato…_” he says between breathless chuckles. “You’re a menace.”

“And you didn’t ruin my pretty outfit.” Yuzu answers, playful smile on his face.

“Origin?” Javier asks, still a little short of breath. “Honestly, it wasn’t enough with the costume reveal today, you had to do this.”

“And you had to steal Salchow powers.” Yuzuru retalates. “Revenge.”

“Whatever.” the Spaniard sits up, propping on his arms. “That was amazing.”

“Yes…” Yuzu says. “I won’t have to send this one to dry-cleaning under a false name, though.”

Javier laughs and kisses him. They move around until they are both lying on the bed, and he runs a finger from the strap on his shoulder to the one under his ass.

“Give me a few minutes, _niñato._”

Javier does ruin the lingerie.

Yuzuru does have to send it to the dry-cleaners under a false name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comment, which I love love love <3


End file.
